After the Excitement or is it?
by SilverCyanide
Summary: about the Baudelaires and the Quagmires life after their adventures with count Olaf, and an a notsohappy ending in many of the chapers. about the rating. i didn't want to rate it t but i had to. ch.3 has some swears in it. [DISCONTINUED]
1. the Chapter of knowingness

This is my first fanfict, so please don't be too hard on me. Thanks!

I do not own Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Isadora, Duncan, or Quigley.

I **DO** own Maria and Elice.

I wake up and look at the clock. 9:07. Klaus and Isadora should be in their rooms getting ready. I looked next to me. Duncan was still asleep. I decided to go find Sunny. Turns out she was still asleep, too. I told her to get up, and that I would make her some pancakes in a minute. She got on her slippers and went downstairs. By the way did I introduce my self? No? Well I'm Violet Quagmire. So anyways I went to get Duncan up, and told him I'd be down in a minute to make breakfast. Then I went to get Elice up. By the time I got downstairs everybody was up. Klaus and Isadora were just leaving to get everything ready for their wedding. Did I mention that my brother, Klaus and my friend, Isadora are getting married? Well anyways they were just leaving. I saw Quigley and Maria (his new girlfriend) making out on the couch. Sunny was running over to me and was angry, because I wouldn't let her make her own breakfast this morning since we had to hurry. Duncan was coming over to me, so he could get Elice in her highchair and give her breakfast. I went to the cupboard to get the ingredients and started making breakfast. Sunny was at my miss little complain this morning, and I knew that would happen. She was playing a board game with Maria and Quigley last night and right in the middle of the game they decide to start making out. I quickly made breakfast and then went to dress Elice and to get dressed. I put on my dress an then I put Elice in her pretty yellow dress. She looked really cute. I put her in her play pen and went to find the others. They were almost ready, so I went and go Elice in the car. Then I went to get the others. They came out to the car and we all left.

This is my first fict, so please don't be too hard. By the way the little blue review button is your friend, and if you sent a review I will send you a **FREE** cookie.


	2. The Wedding

I do not own any part of TSoUE.

I do own Maria and Elice.

**After the Excitement Chapter 2**

We got to the wedding. Everything went perfect until…it suddenly got very hot. It was right at the part where they say I do and it got very hot. I looked behind me and saw it. Fire. I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran…two hours later… and ran and ran. I couldn't escape it. Nobody else could either. Suddenly when all hope was lost a plane flew over the cottage where the wedding was being held and got rid of the fire. The two got married and then it happened

The plane landed. We went to thank the people in the plain for saving us. Little did we know what we would find.

A horse and raspy voice said " give me the sugar bowl or else. It was Olaf.

We told him to leave, but he wouldn't. He just kept talking and talking.

Blah, blah, blah, blah. So I will take you somewhere much more entertaining in the story.

Carmelita, who was only 24, made a mad dash from the plane to the tables, searching for the sugar bowl. Sunny saw her coming and ran over to the tables and hid.

Carmelita found the sugar bowl, but turned her back. Sunny at that exact same moment switched the real sugar bowl with the real one. Then she looked up from her work.

Violet and Klaus had obviously not seen Carmelita or they would have chased her. Sunny was glad she could do something by herself.

Carmelita picked up the "sugar bowl" and ran back to the plane.

Olaf was still talking when Sunny got back and slipped into the group of guests.

Suddenly Olaf got into the plain telling us that he had one. Everyone thought that he was crazy.

Then just as he took off he showed us a little piece of sliver glinting in the sun light.

That's when we figured out that he took the sugar bowl.

I started to cry. I had been so clumsy about where I had left that. I just didn't think.

Sunny tried comforting me, "Its okay Violet, nothing really happened."

"Yes it did Sunny. The sugar bowl is very important and now it's gone," I cried.

"But it's not gone. I took it when she wasn't looking."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Sunny. You just saved us all."


	3. What's going on?

I do not own any part of TSoUE.

* * *

**What's all this?**

The wedding had been saved. We all went home. I went to sleep that night not worrying about anything.

I woke up. My head hurt. I looked around. I wasn't in my bed. I was in some sort of jail cell. I looked around and saw the others with me. They were still sleeping. I stood up and looked around. Then I realized that Elice was missing.

Where could she be? Where am I? What's going on? I had so many questions to ask. Too many. I thought. I would be a good idea to get the others up, so I went to do that.

"Duncan, wake up, Wake up. WAKE UP!" I finally had to yell.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said in a pestered voice. "Hey! What the Hell is going on? Where the Hell are we?"

"Don't know Duncan, I don't know," I replied sadly. "Let's get the others up, okay?"

At that we woke the others up and they were just as angry.

"Where in the world are we?" Sunny asked.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" that was Klaus.

"Who could have done this?" Isadora.

Suddenly the room was quite. Everyone could answer Isadora's question. Even she realized that it was a stupid question to ask.

"Count Olaf," everyone said together. It was obvious. Why didn't anyone think of that until Isadora asked her question?

"We need to find someway to escape," said Quigley.

"No duh," Klaus's voice was heard.

"Let's look around. Maybe there is something we can use to escape," I said.

At that everyone got to work. Sunny found a high window. Too high for anyone to climb out of unless they had a very long rope.

Suddenly I saw it. The way to escape. The room had one light bulb in it that was hanging from the ceiling. The ceiling was higher than the window, so I knew that if I could get the cord down we could escape. I went over to Klaus.

"Klaus remember when we were trapped in that elevator shaft and we had to climb up and down?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied with no interest what so ever in what I was saying. Suddenly he understood. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I see." He looked up at the ceiling. "If we get the cord down, and attach it to the window with a hook we could escape."

"Exactly," was all I had to say.

* * *

So what do you think. I want more reviews before i will update again. atleast 5 more reviews. By the way you will get a FREE cookie if you review. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. 


End file.
